Kissing the Blarney Stone
by Orenjie-Do
Summary: Tohru and seven of the Sohmas take a trip to Ireland, and Tohru finds another Sohma. Although she's a Sohma who cannot transform into one of the Zodiac, she holds a secret no one was supposed to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Most all the stuff which you will find in my first ever Furuba fanfiction is _© 2002 Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project. Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd.

* * *

"I'm really sorry," Tohru said as she knelt beside a small bundle of grey fluff. It looked up at her with purple eyes, examining both of their drenched bodies. "It's all right Miss Honda," the small rat said with an emotionlessly kind voice, "I just didn't know you were that frightened by lightning." Tohru turned her head away to hide her embarrassment. Her voice was a little shaky as she replied, "Well, that last one hit a little close." 

A long pause took over. The rain poured mercilessly down as the thunder rolled and streaks of flashing light accompanied it. "You should blame her," came a voice from an orange cat at the other end of the room, "She's just a stupid girl." Yuki, the rat, glared at the cat. "Don't be so rude to Miss Honda like that," he said. Kyo, the cat, got up and his hairs stood on end. "Don't tell me what to do you damn rat!" he said above a roll of thunder.

Tohru tried to calm them by saying: "Please, I don't mind it at all… don't fight." Of course, her voice was too soft for either to hear above their quarreling and numerous rolls of thunder, and don't forget the rain. "One more minute of your nonsense and I would go mad," came a new voice.

"Shigure!" Tohru said and got up to greet him at the door. He was in a businessman-like suit and just got in after twirling some excess water off his umbrella. "Thank you Tohru," he said as she took the umbrella and put it in its place. "Now," he continued, "we have a guest with some great news." By now, Kyo and Yuki were both in their human states, and had clothes on.

"Well?" Kyo said with growing impatience. Some rapid whispering came from behind Shigure but stopped just as he moved. "Tohru!" and "Big sister!" had greeted Tohru as one blonde and one orange haired kid, of three which came with Shigure, smiled and approached her. The one blonde, and the last to approach of the group, came forward with a straight face and no enthusiasm toward seeing anyone. Kisa, the one with orange hair, gave Tohru a hug. "Don't think you'll be able to hug her today," Kyo said as he held Momiji, the blonde one who greeted Tohru, by the collar of his shirt. "Whaa! Kyo's hurting me!" he whined.

"Now Kyo," Shigure said with a smile, "Let our guest go so he may tell us his news." Kyo reluctantly released his grip and mumbled something, wondering why the three little ones were here instead of one like Shigure had mentioned.

Kisa turned around and everyone looked at Momiji with wonder as to what he would say. As he pulled out eight airline tickets he said, "I am inviting everyone to go to Ireland with me!" Kisa counted the number of tickets in her head. "There're eight tickets," Kyo said, "I wonder who else is coming."

Momiji smiled and said, "Haa-san and Aya are joining us!" Yuki's face was grave, as it always was when he heard of his older brother, "He is not going to come with us."

The smile that was on Tohru's face faded, "Come on Yuki, it'll be fun!"

Shigure added, "I had managed to convince Akito into letting us go. This'll be the furthest away from the Main House that we'll be." Inside, Yuki was intrigued by this truth, "Whatever." Hiro, so far the only one not to have talked, exhaled deeply before adding, "I'm not going… I hear they eat sheep." Kyo growled and showed Hiro his fist, "You're just not going because Tohru's going. With your kind of attitude you might just blend in!"

A popping sound and yellow smoke came from nowhere. "Momiji!" Kyo yelled at a yellow rabbit which sat on Tohru's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Some of the names and characters which you will find in my first ever Furuba fanfiction is _© 2002 Natsuki Takaya/HAKUSENSHA - TV TOKYO - NAS - Fruba Project. Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd.  
_Oh, and I got the idea to use Ireland as the setting from my dear friend Celticgirl1990._

* * *

"It's too bad that Hiro isn't coming with us," Tohru said as they all sat in the terminal. It seemed forever for the plane to come, at least to Momiji. Shigure was standing up and looking everywhere for Ayame and Hatori, and Tohru was talking with Kisa about what they could do while there. Yuki sat about two or three seats from Kyou who was scowling at the whole idea of the trip. Some people did stare at the odd group of people, and most of all Kyou and Hatsuharu's hair. "Isn't he kind of young to have white hair?" some whispered as the caught sight of Haru's hair, and some pointed and said "He looks cute with the orange hair!" at Kyou. 

"We're here!" Ayame called to them just a minute before the announcement of their plane's arrival would come. Hatori didn't say much as he rolled Ayame and his luggage along behind him. "This's going to be fun!" Ayame said. Tohru gave a smile of welcome to the two, but then paused to say, "With the cold weather there, won't you change Ayame?" Everyone looked over at him and gave an acknowledgement to this fact. "Well, you see," Ayame replied, "I have brought a lot of warm clothing just in case!" Yuki turned away and mumbled, "We all did."

The loud speakers in the terminal gave a static sound and all was unclear until the voice of a male announcer came on. "The plane for Dublin, Ireland is now approaching. All who are boarding, please be ready to board."

"The plane is here!" Momiji cheered. The group gathered their things together and headed for the entrance which would open to the inside of their plane. Tohru, Kisa, and Momiji waited anxiously as people unboarded the plane. "Tickets please," said a woman behind a counter as the last person came out. It wasn't long before she had checked all of their tickets that they were boarded and waiting for the last passengers to come aboard.

"The Irish are known for having red hair," Momiji pointed out as he looked over behind his seat at Kyou. Kisa turned to look at him as well and added, "We could probably be mistaken as locals." This seemed like a truth since the passengers looking at Kisa and Kyou would ask if they came from Ireland and if it was nice there. "It's are first time going there, so we're obviously not locals!" Kyou would yell at them.

* * *

**Footnote:** I still need to finish this chapter, so... yeah. Anyways it is summer vacation for me here in Florida, but it is also Hurricane Season, so if a hurricane is near I probably won't be working on this during that time. Comments are wanted!


End file.
